


Moment of Normalcy

by Palizinha



Series: StormPilot Moments [5]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5320853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being part of the Resistance meant leading a very dangerous life, but sometimes it was good to just have a moment to be normal, especially if with someone you care about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moment of Normalcy

Poe grinned from his X-Wing as their strike against one of the First Order bases was successful.

Finn had been fighting from the ground and that always made Poe a bit worried. Even with Finn getting Force training from Kanata, anything could happen and he wouldn't be able to watch his back, he hated that, but Finn didn't really like flying.

He was sure everything was okay, even if he wasn't Force-sensitive like Finn and Rey he was sure he'd still feel it if something happened to either of them.

So he got back to the Command Center they had been in to find Finn in a conversation with another of the ground members. Finn felt his presence - Poe wasn't sure he would ever get used to that - and turned with a smile.

He looked fine even if a bit tired, much to Poe's relief, and the two nodded at each other as General Organa started relating to the group the full happenings.

Poe managed to hear everything Leia said as he kept sneaking glances to Finn every other minute, being in separate groups always meant it took a while for them to be able to talk to each other, something that annoyed Poe a bit even though he understood.

After the meeting was over and the General dismissed them, Poe finally got to talk to Finn. "You did a good job on the ground? I was the best flier, as usual."

Finn rolled his eyes and Poe fought back a grin, while he did think of himself as a great pilot, the best part of acting cocky about it was Finn's reaction.

"I'll have you know my knowledge of the base was extremely valuable to the team, you're not the only good one around," Finn said back playfully and Poe did grin then.

"We should go out and celebrate, we don't always get time off to do stuff, I'll even teach you how to fly," Poe offered, teasing Finn a bit in the end.

"I know how to fly, thank you very much. But I agree about going out, I've been trained to fight and I'm not sure I could live without doing it, but it's great to relax sometimes, especially with you."

Finn probably didn't mean the last part as anything important, he wasn't really one to hold back this kind of stuff. But Poe secretly loved every time Finn said something like that, it made him like him even more, and Poe _really_ liked Finn.

It also made him cheesy, which was irritating. Finn was surprisingly good at having that effect on him.

"Anything in particular you want to do?" Poe asked as he and Finn left the Center. The planet they were in wasn't under First Order command, so they were free to do pretty much anything without worrying about an attack.

Anymore than they would while inside of the Center, that is.

"Not really, I just want to spend time with you. We haven't really got much of a chance lately," Finn answered, making Poe want to just take him back to the Command Center and have his way with him. But he'd said they'd get out, so he could wait until a bit afterwards.

"Good, I've heard there's a nice cantina close to here, but I haven't gotten a chance to explore it yet, we can do it together," Poe said as he and Finn started heading there.

Poe was starting to be sure he was in love with him, which was somewhat unfamiliar for someone who spent so long only dedicating to the cause.

He was fine with it, however. Finn was amazing.


End file.
